


A Day That Ends With Y

by INMH



Category: Bully (Video Games), Bully: Scholarship Edition, Canis Canem Edit - Fandom
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy gets the crap kicked out of him. He is nothing if not stubborn. Warning: Strong Language, Violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day That Ends With Y

**Author's Note:**

> I need to replay this game (she said for the four-hundredth time).

“Hot damn, Hopkins, you know how to take a hit!”  
  
That was a Greaser- at least, he thought it was. Too deep to be a nerd, too “uncouth” to be a Prep, only options left were Greaser or Jock and only one Jock had that New Coventry accent so he was left to assume that it was a-  
  
Trent’s fist slammed into the side of his head, and Jimmy spun a little before falling like a top-heavy tree.  
  
Howls went up from the audience (peanut gallery), and uproarious hoots from the Bullies arose for their friend’s victory. Jimmy imagined that Trent was showboating, reveling in the fact that he had managed to beat someone with Jimmy’s reputation into the dirt, but as Jimmy was currently face down in that same dirt he was only able to speculate.  
  
And somehow, from the midst of the noise, the dulcet tones of one Gary Smith managed to make themselves heard.  
  
“ _All right! Yes! Round 2 goes to Trent Northwick! Competitors to their corners!_ ”  
  
Jimmy heard Petey say that the Hole didn’t have corners, per se, but all he got in response was a snort.  
  
And then he felt someone grab him by the ankle- none too gently, so probably Gary- and drag his limp, deadweight of a body off to the side.  
  
“Jimmy? Jimmy? You all right?”  
  
Jimmy grunted and opened one eye, quickly shutting it when the light became too much. Yeah, that was probably a concussion; he’d had enough of them to know what they felt like.  
  
Abruptly, cold water was being dumped on his neck and back, and Jimmy jerked sharply. “The _hell?_ ” He snarled, finally managing to roll onto his back. “What is it with you and throwing water at me?”  
  
Gary grinned unrepentantly and ignored the question completely. “Up and at ‘em, Jimmy-boy! You’ve got one more round to prove you’re not a total pussy.”  
  
“Maybe you should just forfeit,” Petey suggested, twisting the edge of his sweater nervously. “You don’t look good. You should probably see the nurse.”  
  
“Don’t you have something you should be doing, Petey?” Gary responded before Jimmy could offer up his own two cents about his health. “Like pulling on some fishnets and waving a ‘ROUND THREE’ card?”  
  
“You’re funny, Gary.”  
  
“Not as funny as the picture in my head right now.”  
  
“‘M fine, if it matters.” Jimmy said. He tried to shove Gary, who was crouched in front of him, but his hand didn’t connect and he ended up falling to the side.  
  
“I’ve got ten on a concussion,” Gary remarked mildly. “But you don’t get it, Petey: Jimmy here has a skull of _steel_. Besides, Trent’s not really making any new dents, is he? Jimmy’s been hit so many times there’s no undamaged skull left!”  
  
Petey stared at the other boy in disbelief. “You just contradicted yourself. You- did you hear how he just contradicted himself?”  
  
Jimmy assumed that question was directed at him, but really, Gary and Petey were competing with a very persistent ringing noise in his ear and so he didn’t bother responding. He did, however, flinch when Petey tentatively reached out and touched his head, turning it a little to get a better look at where Trent had punched him.  
  
“It’s not bleeding,” Gary said.  
  
“Yeah, but it’s on his temple.”  
  
“Well, Florence Nightingale, if you know how to treat a concussion, then by all means.” Gary threw up his hands.  
  
Jimmy pushed at Petey until he backed off, and accepted Gary’s arm as he pulled himself up. He wobbled a little once he was on his feet again. Trent was across the Hole, smirking that smirk that Jimmy _badly_ wanted to wipe off of his face, however woozy he was from that punch.  
  
“Jimmy, I don’t think you should-”  
  
“I’ve done it before, I’ll do it again. Concussion’s not the worst I’ve ever had.” It was a concussion accompanied by a cracked skull, to be precise.  
  
Gary was elated. “Fan- _tastic!_ ” He turned back to the crowd. “Round three begins in one minute! Boys, prepare yourselves mentally- or as much as you can, since you’re both idiots!”  
  
Petey rolled his eyes, but Jimmy saw him biting his lip as he climbed back out of the Hole, Gary close after him.  
  
He sighed, rolled his neck, and tried to focus on Trent’s face. However bad he felt now, it would be worse if he lost.  
  
And so Jimmy went in swinging.  
  
-End


End file.
